Dark Pit's story
by ME100200
Summary: All Dark Pit wanted to do was be free. But that goddess an angel got in his way. What happened during on Dark Pit's side of the story? Follow him on his quest to gain true freedom
1. Chapter 1

The mirror cracked as Dark Pit sailed out the other side, feeling slightly like he was incomplete. He shook off the feeling though, as he felt a slight tug to do what the gas blob next to him wanted to him to do. Dark Pit turned toward the other person, an angel, who he thought was fighting the blob. This one, however, looked _exactly _like him.

"Let's skip right to introductions," the blob said happily, _Pandora_,Dark Pit remembered, "this is Dark Pit, he'll be you escort out of this life!" Dark Pit understood what Pandora wanted him to do, but could he? This person was obviously a worse version of him, but shouldn't he fight what the angel's fighting, if that's a copy of him. Or was it the other way around, and Dark Pit was a superior copy? Dark Pit's head was starting to hurt, so he did the one thing he did best. He smacked Pandora with the back of his fist. Pandora flew backwards. "No!" she screamed.

"Speak for yourself," he said, pulling out a silver bow he had on him.

"Fool! You were created to serve me! Your opponent's over there!" Pandora yelled.

"Your a boss, Pandora, but you're not my boss," Dark Pit said back. After this both he and the angel, he guessed his name was Pit, attacked Pandora. Pit began to talk to himself for some reason, and all Pandora did was taunt, which Dark Pit really didn't need to hear right now. Dark Pit shot at her eye, which hit her but she didn't flinch. Trying a different tactic, he jumped at her and separated the two sides of his bow, both becoming sharp and blade-like. He slashed at her with his new dual wield weapon, aiming at her forehead, this definitely seemed to hurt her, how he didn't know, as she was a blob of vapor, and he jumped back, shooting at the same time as Pit, and finishing her off.

"And that's that!" Pit said happily.

"Took you long enough," Dark Pit said back. Pandora exploded into light, completely gone. Immediately Dark Pit turned to his look alike and kicked him in the chest.

"That's for ripping off my look," Dark Pit said.

"I'm the original here!" Pit groaned. Dark Pit through the body of Pandora, feeling her power seep into him.

"_What are you doing?!_" a telepathic voice said inside his head. _Palutena_, Dark Pit's mind told him.

"Just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste," Dark Pit said with a smirk, extending his will to Pandora's powers and activating the Power of Flight. The result was awesome. He felt power flow through every muscle in his wings, the ability to go anywhere in the world he liked. Freedom. He could only think of one place to go, however. Outside. Get out of this stupid labyrinth. His wings obliged. He disappeared, flying straight toward the exit, the entire world around him blurred. Then he was outside. The world around him was amazing, clouds were all around him**,** he could feel the breeze of the air. _Where to go_? He decided he wanted to see the land, and he flew straight down, seeing the gorgeous land scape, endless green hills, a farm or two. He flew around it, but then remembered: _Pit_. If he could beat him, he could save him from the goddess of light's grasp. Then, he could show him the benefits of not being servant to some goddess. Dark Pit flew to an area where he could test out his weapons, and save his look-alike.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's much longer that the last for obvious reasons. If it seems like I was wearing out while reading this, it's because I was starting to get tired of writing things that have already been made. Luckily, the next chapter is very much my own! (execpt, of course the fact that Dark Pit's in it.) Also, thanks to X-ray99 for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

The area was a mountainous area- with 3 platforms above the land. There were ruins of shrine and temple. He flew to the ground, seeing what weapons he could create. He managed to make an ogre club, EZ Canon, and First Blade three weapons that Pit had. He wanted, however, to make an entirely new weapon, one that he could use to best Pit. He imagined a staff that looked something like a cross between a sniper and an eagle head. The result formed in Dark Pit's hand. He smiled and decided to call it the Dark Pit Staff. However, his internal senses picked that a door had just appeared out of nowhere a few miles away. He dispelled all the weapons except for the First Blade and flew toward it. He hid out of sight from the opening. He then strained his telepathic senses to pick up any telepathic communications to Pit. The door burst open.

"Where is he?" Pit said immediately, and Dark Pit was all to happy to answer. He slashed with his first blade, which Pit parried. They traded blows until Dark Pit made a thrust, which Pit was hit by. "Ow!" he said before falling back.

"Look who finally caught up!" Dark Pit said.

"What is your problem?" Pit yelled, then began to shoot Dark Pit, who returned fire. "Are you with the underworld army? Is that why you have it out for me?" Pit asked as he dodged a shot. Dark Pit had no intention to tell the truth, however. His plan was to make Pit as mad as possible.

"Don't be ridiculous," Dark Pit said, half-laughing, "I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act."

"What!?" Pit yelled. "But you're a copy of me!"

"Come on now, think about," Dark Pit said, and shot a charge shot at Pit, who sailed back, of course. "If I were a copy, why would I kick my own butt?" Pit slashed at Dark Pit who parried and then hit Pit with a counter strike. Pit then pointed his blade into the air and yelled. A flurry of shots rained down on Dark Pit, scraping his arms and legs. Dark Pit decided it was the time to take this battle to the ground, and flew below the ground. Pit followed. Underneath there were hundreds of underworld monsters as well.

"Great, now the Underworld army's here too," Pit grumbled. Dark Pit killed a few of the monsters before shooting Pit.

"You're a real go-getter Dark Pit, I like that," a voice said inside Dark Pit's mind, Medusa.

"Is that so," Dark Pit said indifferently. It was actually kind of fun to insult the goddess.

"Yes, though I am curious on how you plan to best your doppelganger," Medusa said. "Of course, destroying Pit would be a snap with a little help from me.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Did I say something funny?"

"You got me confused with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you!" Dark Pit said, and sliced a monoeye in half. Dark Pit continued to bring Pit to his arena of choice, defeating Underworld enemies along the way.

"Now this is a little... bizarre," Medusa admitted.

"I know, right?" Pit said, "the mouth on that guy! I would never talk like that."

"That's not what I meant," Medusa grumbled.

"Sorry, he can be a little thick," Palutena said.

Too true, Dark Pit thought, laughing.

"The mirror of truth created Dark Pit. So his allegiance should be to the underworld army," Medusa said.

"Hmm... maybe the mirror cracked before the copy was complete," Palutena said.

"So that explains it!" Medusa said.

"So if Dark Pit isn't with the Underworld army," Pit put together, "does that mean I don't have to fight him?" Dark Pit sent a shot at Pit, which missed by a mile.

"The problem is that Dark Pit is fundamentally wicked and destructive!" Palutena said, and Dark Pit felt like he could punch her, if only he had the ability.

"Tell me about it," Pit muttered.

"He will attack anything!" Once again, Dark Pit resisted the need to punch the goddess.

"He does seem pretty aggro," Pit agreed.

"He was created from you, Pit, he could very well be manifesting your... dark side. His very existence is unnatural, he must be eliminated,"

"WHAT?!" Dark Pit yelled, slicing a Monoeye in half. He tuned out of the conversation, killing the underworld army with new-found rage. When he had calmed enough to tune back in, he heard Medusa talking.

"Pandora may be gone, but her powers live on in Dark Pit," Medusa said.

"Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the underworld," Dark Pit said.

"My, aren't you prickly. Even so, your power of flight seems to outlast Palutena's,"

"I can't say I'm not envious," Palutena said. Dark Pit smirked.

"Don't let her get to you!" Pit said.

"But who's to say his power won't eventually run out?"

"Yeah! After all, your flight power only lasts for five minutes!"

"Pretty horrendous fuel economy, huh?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I-I didn't mean it like that."

"I guess we're both bad at flying." Palutena said. Then, Dark Pit saw his chance to get at her. A mile or two a head of him was a Zurret, and Pit was heading that way. Dark Pit poured on the speed. He got there just in time, and extended his will to the Zurret, gaining control of the monster.

"What's he doing with that!?" Palutena yelled as Dark Pit forced it to come out of it's pot.

"Using me for target practice!" Pit yelled, and dodged as Dark Pit fired a shot from the Zurret.

"Not bad, not bad!" Medusa said, laughing. Pit shot at the Zurret, however, the shot didn't hit. Dark Pit shot, but Pit flew behind a rock, so the shot hit the rock. Annoyed, Dark Pit watied until Pit came out, and fired. The shot hit, and Pit flinched for a second before flying toward the Zurret. Pit slashed, destroying the Zurret. Dark Pit smirked, and flew over a mountain. He needed Pit to follow him, and that's just what Pit did. Dark Pit landed in the mountainous area he had chosen, quickly activating the invisibility power and running up to a ruined altar. He dispelled his first blade, pulling out an EZ cannon. Pit made it faster than he had anticipated, and Dark Pit manually turned off invisibility.

"Hah! Found you!" Pit said.

"Finding me's the easy part!" Dark Pit laughed, and shot Pit with the EZ cannon. The shot hit, exploding at Pit's feet. Pit went flying, and Dark Pit ran after. Dark Pit smashed the cannon into Pit's face. Pit stuck back, slashing at Dark Pit. Dark Pit jumped back and shot, which Pit dodged while getting closer to Dark Pit. Slightly more worried now, Dark Pit shot wildly, trying to hit Pit. Pit weaved in an out easily, then smashed Dark Pit was a melee attack. Dark Pit fell to the right, quickly getting up.

"See ya!" Dark Pit groaned, teleporting to under a shrine. He dispelled the cannon and pulled out his ogre club. He waited for a minute for Pit to appear, then showed himself. "Hey there, Pit stain!" Dark Pit said.

"You know I can call you the same thing, right?" Pit said. Dark Pit ran at Pit, hefting his ogre staff. He smashed it into Pit's side. Pit flew into the wall, then shot at Dark Pit. Dark Pit dodged, trying to get close to Pit, who stayed away, shooting Dark Pit when he had the chance. Slowly, Dark Pit was wearing out, and he activated lightweight. He ran toward Pit, smashing him into a pillar. Pit responded by thrusting his blade into Dark Pit's stomach. Dark Pit jumped back, activating invisibility, and ran up to the top of a small mountain, activating lightweight when possible. Once up on the top, Dark Pit dispelled the club, and pulled out his masterpiece. The Dark Pit Staff glimmered in the twilight. Dark Pit noticed Pit running up the mountain. He pointed the staff and fired. It hit, Pit being off guard. Pit fell back, and glared at Dark Pit. Pit continued running up the mountain, alert. Dark Pit continued to snipe, but no more shot's hit.

"Whew," Pit said as he reached the top, "it was actually kind of tiring making it all the way up here." Dark Pit slammed the butt of his staff into Pit's chest. Pit fell back, clearly winded. Taking the chance, Dark Pit shot at Pit. Pit took the blast, getting pushed further into the ground. Dark Pit prepared to fire again, when Pit jumped at him, tackling him. Pit punched Dark Pit in the face. Dark Pit felt his nose crack, and pushed Pit off. Pit, however, slashed with his blade. Pain seared up Dark Pit's ribcage, and he decided now was the time to retreat.

"Little pest!" Dark Pit said, teleporting once again the platforms above the area. He looked down to see he had dropped his staff. He took out his silver bow, the only weapon he had available. A grind rail appeared next to the platforms. Dark Pit used invisibility, vanishing. Pit appeared, and Dark Pit dispelled invisibility.

"Let's do this!" Pit and Dark Pit said at the same time, Dark Pit separating his bow into two blades. "Bring it, puppet!" Dark Pit said, jumping at Pit and slashing with his blades.

"Who are calling a puppet?" Pit yelled, parrying.

"Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. Sounds like a satisfying existence. For her that is." Dark Pit

said, and Pit slashed back.

"I have absolute faith in Palutena."

"The mirror of truth doesn't lie, I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all." Dark Pit said, as he and Pit traded blows.

"What would you know about faith, you treacherous black heart!? Lady Palutena always guides be the right way, that's why I follow her. And the mirror of truth you mentioned? It's nothing more but a pane of lies! Pandora was just using it as bait."

"Looks like I touched a nerve, me thinks the puppet doth protest so much."

"Ah, would you give it a rest all ready!?"

"Ok, fine. Do what you want. Or rather, keep doing what she wants. But I for one, refuse to be a puppet. These wings take me where ever I want to go." Dark Pit said, emotion flowing through his words.

"Not if I take you down first!" Pit said, kicking Dark Pit. Dark Pit almost fell of the edge, but activated the power of flight. He flew back up. It was obvious Pit was a lost cause. He would have to kill him. But what he couldn't believe was Palutena, the supposed goddess of light, would allow Pit to kill him, when all he wanted was freedom. Dark Pit pointed his bow up, power flowing through his hand and into the bow, and fired a rain of shots into the ground. They fell to the ground on top of Pit, hurting him badly. Dark Pit rushed him, slashing as he went by. Pit fell to the ground, and Dark Pit seized this chance to fire at him. Pit dodged by rolling, and shot Dark Pit down. Dark Pit fell to the ground. Pit then jumped on top of him, holding Dark Pit down with his foot, positioned on top of his back. Dark Pit felt the pressure increase. Pit held up his blade and began to slashed at Dark Pit. He screamed in agony, and pushed Pit off him. He slashed at Pit, then jumped off the battle field.

"I went easy on you this time!" Dark Pit yelled, and he wasn't lying. He activated the power of flight and flew forward fast enough that Pit couldn't catch up. He activated health recovery, feeling the wounds on his back heal. He vowed to himself: I will kill that angel and goddess. I will be truly free!


	3. Chapter 3

**And chapter 3 is here! This chapter has a couple of OC's in it... I'm going to try to keep the limit from now on too one per chapter.(for the underworld commander) However, I felt the second in this chapter was nessecary...** **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (except my OC's, of course)** Dark Pit took shelter in a small, desolate farm. The farmers appeared to have abandoned the place, so Dark Pit helped himself to some of the food there. He wondered what he was to do tomorrow. As much as he just wanted to relax he knew he would have to destroy Medusa, or the world would end. Or, Medusa might make him be her puppet before that. Either way, Dark Pit would have to kill her. Dark Pit slept in the farmers house that night, hoping beyond hope that something good would happen the next day. When Dark Pit woke up, he went outside to stretch his wings, and keep on the move. If he stayed in one place too long, someone would find him, whether that person was Palutena or Medusa, Dark Pit didn't know and didn't care. He decided to fly east, away from the ocean, where he could feel Pit was going to attack next. He flew, looking out for any other angels around that had a sense of what was good. Unfortunately, he didn't find any in the first hour, but what he did find astounded him. It was a human city, and it was being attack by underworld monsters. He flew down, taking out his silver bow and changing it into duel blades. He slashed at a monoeye, killing it easily, one something ripped from the fires below. "Pandora!" the person yelled, charging at Dark Pit. The person looked slightly like a red version of Dark Pit, with red eyes, toga, and wings. He had different face, however, as well as build. He was more muscular, but couldn't run the fastest. Attached to his arm was a, well, arm. It looked like a birds head, and, as Dark Pit soon learned, it shot fire. The angel shot at Dark Pit, before he saw a monoeye die do to Dark Pit's bow. "What the... Who are you?" "Who are you?" Dark Pit said back. "I'm Igninast, servant of the phoenix!" the angel said. "Dark Pit, servant to no one but myself!" Dark Pit said loudly. "Oh, no one wants you as there servant?" "No, I choose not to have a master," Dark Pit said, shooting Monoeyes while he did. "Wait- you can do that!? And still keep the powers?!" Ignast said, practically hopping up and down in air. "No, not the powers part. I killed Pandora to get mine." "Oh, so that's why I thought you were Pandora," "Maybe we can find a commander for you to take powers from..." Dark Pit said. "Who's in charge of this attack?" Suddenly, a huge jet of fire erupted from the town, searing Dark Pit's wing. "I am," a gruff voice said coming from the flames. A man flew out, though he had know wings or any visible means of flying. "Who are you?" Dark Pit said, pointing his bow at him. "Prometheus," the man said, "is my name." "Wait," Ignast said, "didn't you give fire to humans? Why are you harming them?" "I serve my master Ha- err, Medusa," Prometheus said. "H- she, I should say, promises the faster we kill all the other gods, the less people will die. However, to get rid of gods, we need to get rid of their angels! Which is why I used this town to bring them to me!" Prometheus laughed, and then jumped at Dark Pit. Dark Pit felt a scratch on his wing, and then a burning feeling. "What the-" Dark Pit said, then realized what had happened. Prometheus had scratched his wing, then lit it on fire. Pain seared through his left wing. He had to put the fire out. He saw that there was a lake nearby the village. He had to reach it. He flew there as fast as possible with a burning wing, but not fast enough that the people couldn't see him. Unfortunately, many people were there, getting water to put out the town. He ran through them, "out of the way, coming through!" he yelled, then skimmed the water. Finally, he crashed inside the lake. Cold shot up his spine, but the fire on his wing was out. He got out of the water, then flew back to the battle ground, shaking the water off his wing. The cold went away as soon as he got close to Prometheus, and the water evaporated. Ignast was in a battle with Prometheus. They traded blows equally, Prometheus' fire not hurting Ignast. Dark Pit drew his bow and fired. The shot hit it's mark, and Prometheus sailed to the ground. Dark Pit dropped his silver bow and pulled out his Ogre club. He flew down, and smashed the club into Prometheus' chest. Ignast did the same, flying down and punching Prometheus with his arm. Ignast and Dark Pit continued the process. Whenever Prometheus tried to burn Dark Pit, he jumped out of the way. If it hit, he went to the entrance of the village, where there was a chain of villagers all holding buckets. He would take one of the buckets, douse himself with the water inside, and flew back to battle. Eventually, Prometheus gave up, and fell to the ground, defeated. Ignast held his hand up to Prometheus. "How do I take his powers?" he asked. "Feel his powers entering you," Dark Pit explained, remembering how he had done it. Fire flew from Prometheus and into Ignast's hand. Ignast stood strong, letting the power soak into him. Ignast smiled. He looked up at the sky. "PHEONIX! I DESERT YOU! I AM MY OWN ANGEL! NOW LEAVE!" Ingast yelled, and a huge phoenix head flew out of his chest, flying into the sky. Ingast fell to the ground. "You okay?" Dark Pit asked, kneeling down. "Fine," Ingast said, getting up slowly. "Good," Dark Pit said, "know we have work to do." "What's that." "We need to get to the Underworld!" Dark Pit said, activating the power of flight. He flew off to the north, Ignast behind him. _It was time to find a way down to the Underworld_. 


	4. Chapter 4

**It's here! sorry for being SOOOO late, I just never got around to working on the story, somehow. Anyway, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (Not counting Ignast or any other OC's)**

Dark Pit and Ignast made camp in another abandoned farm house. Ignast found a pig and began to cook it as Dark Pit made plans to get to the underworld, searching through Pandora's memories.

"Hmm," Dark Pit said as Ignast entered the room Dark Pit was in.

"What?"

"So far I can only see one way to get into the Underworld, with the key, which Thanatos has."

"So we go beat up Thanatos!"

"Pit already did. The key won't let us all enter. Plus, that might mean taking orders from that stupid goddess."

"Ah, yeah. So there's no way?"

"There has to be one!" Dark Pit said, banging his hands on the table. "How do the other commanders get to the underworld?"

"Hmm, maybe there's a way to make another?" Ignast said.

"If that's possible, I don't know how," Dark Pit said, annoyed. He started sifting through Pandora's memories, trying to find anything."

"Ah ha!" Ignast said, snapping his fingers, "I know a god who owes me a favor!" Ignast sent fire from his hands, and it morphed into an old man holding a large hammer.

"Dyntos!" Dark Pit said. "The god of the forge!"

"Correct," Ignast said, "I helped him out while working for the Pheonix."

"I do have a question about that," Dark Pit said, "the Pheonix doesn't talk, so how does he give you instructions."

"Um- let's... um... let's get back to the subject!" Ignast said, flustered. Dark Pit made a small laugh.

"Let's go!" Dark Pit said, activating the power of flight.

"Wait up!" Ignast yelled, following his lead. They flew for a couple hours before meeting resistance, in the form of the underworld monsters. Dark Pit separated his bow, slashing at the monoeyes, while Ignast smashed them with his Phoenix arm.

"Well, well, hello there! Ignast, eh?" came the voice of an old man in Dark Pit's head, Dyntos. "But who's this now?"

"Dark Pit, Lord Dyntos," Ignast said.

"I see! So are you on a mission for the phoenix?"

"No, my lord. Neither of us have a master anymore," Ignast said, "we need your help however."

"I suppose you want me to make two keys to the underworld, right?"

"Yes," Dark Pit said, slashing a monoeye, "are you going to do it or not?"

"No need to get impatient now!" Dyntos said laughing.

"We really need to get down there by tomorrow," Ignast pleaded, "could we please have two?"

"Yeah, or can you not make them?"

"Simmer down there!" Dyntos yelled, agitated. "I can make it, but you'll have to earn it!"

"But you said you owed me a favor last time!" Iganst pleaded. Dyntos didn't speak, presumably thinking.

"So I did. You can have a key. The other angel however, does not have a free ticket!" he said, then laughed. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one!"

"What exactly do you mean to that?" Dark Pit asked.

Dark Pit's POV

"Oh, I think a little test will prove your worthy," Dyntos said, then laughed.

"What exactly does this 'test' involve?" Dark Pit asked, dreading the answer.

"Why, fighting me of course!" Dyntos said, still laughing.

"What!? No!" Ignast exclaimed. "Lord Dyntos!"

"Let's get on with it," Dark Pit said.

"Excellent answer!" Dyntos said. "Now then..." Dark Pit's surrondings suddenly changed. He was now standing in the middle of an arena. In front of him was an old man. He had a long beard and wielded a hammer. It was Dyntos. Dark Pit detached the sides of his silver bow.

"Take this!" Dark Pit yelled, running toward Dyntos and slicing at him. Dyntos blocked with his hammer faster than Dark Pit had predicted, and Dyntos knocked Dark Pit back.

"Silver Bow," Dyntos said, as if reciting something, "weak point, left side of the blade." Dyntos ran at Dark Pit with speed no one would have expected of a god, and slammed his hammer into the left side of one of the blades. It shattered instantly. Dark Pit barely had time to adjust before Dyntos did the same to the other. Dark Pit muttered something about old gods that Dyntos couldn't hear, then activated the Power Of Flight and made a short burst of speed backwards, buying him the time he needed to summon his ogre club. Dark Pit ran at the god, jumped up, and slammed the club down on his head. Dyntos blocked, but instead of pushing him, he quickly dodged so Dark Pit's club slammed into the ground.

"Ogre Club," Dyntos said, "extremely heavy, so it can get stuck, especially where the ground repairs itself, like here." Sure enough, the cracked arena ground repaired itself around the club, sealing it into the floor. Dark Pit stopped trying to dislodge the club and instead again activated the power of flight, planning to get up in the air, where Dyntos couldn't tell what weapon he was using. "Come now!" Dyntos said. "Please, play fair!" Dyntos put a hand into the air and Dark Pit's power shut off. He crashed into the ground. Getting up quickly and jumping, so as to not lodge himself into the ground, he summoned his EZ cannon. "Don't you get it?" Dyntos said with a laugh. "No matter what weapon you use, I will always have all the statistics for!"

"Come on! Just one hit!" Dark Pit yelled, not listening. He shot an explosive at Dyntos.

"EZ cannon," Dyntos said, "highly explosive shots, to beat by hitting them back," he swung his hammer at just the right time, knocking the explosive to the side. And Dark Pit saw the meaning in his words._ No matter what weapon he used, Dyntos would know exactly how to counter it, know it's speed, power, shot speed. In that case,_ thought Dark Pit,_ I need to use a weapon he didn't make! And I have one! The Dark Pit Staff, it's my only hope!_ Dark Pit summoned the brawler claws, hoping to get some distance between him and the smith.

"You really aren't very good at this," Dyntos said with a sigh, "claws are best used up close, not at a range. A better weapon would be something like this," he summoned a laser staff into his hand. "Now be my target, sonny!" Dark Pit threw off the claws. He focused onto the Dark Pit staff, and waited. "Good bye!" Dyntos yelled, and fired. Dark Pit willed the staff to become real. It did so, and he dodged the shot with ease. He fired with the dodge. The shot hit Dyntos' arm, and he clutched the wound. Dark Pit saw the blacksmith's eyes widen with fear. Dyntos grabbed his laser staff, which he had dropped, and shot at Dark Pit wildly. Each time, it went an inch in front or behind Dark Pit. The angel knew why this was: Dyntos wasn't a good fighter. He relied on calculation numbers to aim or strategize. This worked well, because his enemies all used his weapons. However, against a new weapon, his style crumbled. Dark Pit continued to circle him, shooting every few feet, until eventually Dyntos crumpled to the ground. Dark Pit activated the Power Of Flight and flew up to Dyntos to help him up.

"Well," Dyntos said, "I must say, I didn't expect that strategy. I must see that weapon!" Dyntos had a kind of hungry look in his eye as he eyed the staff.

"On one condition," Dark Pit said, "never make me fight you again."

"Fine, fine," Dyntos said, and Dark Pit handed the staff to him. "This is amazing!" Dyntos said, looking at the front of the staff with a professional eye. "The large tip gives the staff a counter balance, allowing for easy aim I presume?"

"Honestly," Dark Pit said, "I just imagined a staff." Dyntos, however, wasn't listening.

"But it could use little more power," Dyntos said, "perhaps you would let me add some upgrades?"

"Sure," Dark Pit said, "but first, the key?"

"Of course," Dyntos said, dropping a blue crystal into Dark Pit's hand, even though Dyntos hadn't been holding one. Suddenly Ignast was flying down from the sky.

"Dude," Ignast said, setting down next to Dark Pit, "that was awesome!"

"You were watching?" Dark Pit asked.

"I was up in the clouds," Ignast explained, "a barrier wouldn't let me get any closer."

"Well, thanks for your help, Dyntos," Dark Pit said.

"THAT'S LORD DYNTOS!" Dyntos yelled, but Dark Pit activated the Power of Flight and flew off. Ignast followed.

"We're gonna be late," Ignast said, pointing at the sun. Sure enough, it was setting. If they slept, they wouldn't make it.

"Then let's pour on the speed!" Dark Pit said, flying faster toward the entrance.

"Wait for me!" Ignast yelled. A few miles away, a Dark Pit saw a huge octopus fall into the ground, dead. A kracken.

**I feel the need to opoligize for being late once more, also, I'm sorry for the terrible Dyntos dialogue. For some odd reason I couldn't wrap my head around his personality. Next chapter should be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your wish is true, Dragonblaze66! Now, I think it should be obvious but if you haven't yet finished Kid Icarus Uprising Chapter 9 get out now and finish it. You'll thank me. Also, this update has been slow for multiple reasons: 1. I needed to be connected to the internet to watch a lets play of Kid Icarus Uprising to make sure this fit's with the cannon. And 2. School just started so I've been 6 hours short on time to make this sooo... sorry? Either way its here!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except my OC's!)**

Dark Pit and Ignast reached the entrance at the the crack of dawn.

"There it is!" Ignast yelled, pointing into the large ravine ahead.

"Dive!" Dark Pit yelled back and they flew down.

"Mono eyes!" Iganst said, as a swarm flew up from underneath. Dark Pit shot at them with a silver bow, he had remade it after Dyntos destroyed his original, when suddenly a swarm of bugs flew at him, clawing at his arms.

"Shootflies! Wait until the Monoeyes come close, then melee!" Dark Pit said, quickly separating his bow, and doing as he said. Dark Pit sailed further down. The ravine suddenly turned into a cave.

"ORNE!" Ignast yelled, and sure enough the dreaded creature of death appeared. Dark Pit waited until the very last moment and dodged left, quickly flying past the skull. The cave walls disappeared, now instead the only barrier being slabs of stone, circling around them. Dark Pit continued on, pulling out the crystal Dyntos had gave him. It _had_ to work. Ignast flew next to him, having had a bit more trouble with the orne, eventually dodging it.

"Ready?" Iganst asked pulling out his own crystal.

"Of course," Dark Pit said, and they flew at top speed, the barrier straight ahead of them. Their crystals glowed. And Dark Pit soared through, closing his eyes. The moment he hit the barrier, heat scorched his face, and at the same time he heard a sickening BAM! from behind. Dark Pit opened his eyes turned around, and saw Ignast had smacked into he barrier, rather than going through it. Dark Pit look down, to see if he had fumbled with the crystal before going through. Nope. In Ignast's hand was a crystal.

"What the!" Ignast, said, groaning.

"The barrier!" Dark Pit said, looking at in amazement. "It's smart! It knows there's only 1 key!"

"Darn it," Ignast said, "than throw me yours! It should work if you put it back through the barrier. Dark Pit looked at his crystal. It suddenly cracked, then exploded into powder.

"Cheap knockoff," Dark Pit said, brushing the powder of his toga.

"What do I do!?" Ignast asked, worried.

"The solidity of the barrier should wear off soon," Dark Pit said, hoping he was right, "then you can come through. Meanwhile, keep that end safe!"

"Got it!" Ignast said, and zoomed off.

"Now, then, let's move!" Dark Pit said, flying off in the direction of Medusa castle, which he had found inside Pandora's memories. A few monoeyes appeared and shot at him, but he just shot back. Where were all the monsters?

"Maybe Medusa is saving them for Pit?" Dark Pit muttered to himself, looking around.

"Or maybe she believes that one is enough to take care of any early guests," said a female voice behind him. It was raspy and hollow, sending a chill up his spine. Dark Pit spun on the spot. A figure was hovering in front of him. She had overlarge robes on, with red eyes visible under the hood. Her hands were not visible, nor were her feet.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit said, 'nocking' an arrow to his bow.

"Tsk, tsk," the person said, "so impatient." She held up her hands. "FIRE!" A huge fireball appeared in her hand, and she flung it at Dark Pit. He quickly flew out of the way.

"A fire element," Dark Pit muttered, "in that case..." he dispelled his bow and summoned a poseidon cannon. He shot at the person. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot through the sphere of water, hitting Dark Pit square in the chest. Dark Pit groaned and dispelled his cannon, summoning his bow. "So, neither?" Dark Pit said, flying around the figure and firing. A force field appeared around the person as the shots got near, destroying the arrows. Dark Pit growled.

"Who are you!?" he yelled. The figure laughed.

"I am the goddess of magic Hecate!" she said, summoning another fireball and hurling it at Dark Pit. Dark Pit slashed as the fireball came near, deflecting it back at Hecate. Suddenly, Dark Pit accidentally activated his ability to hear telepathy, and could hear Palutena talking.

"The metal backs on Boogities resist everything, even Arrows of Light. Be careful." Dark Pit tuned into where the it was trying to go. He looked to his left and saw Pit. He quickly flew there, hoping to get some of Pit's enemies. As he had suspected, Pit was fighting three Boogities. He quickly flew past, firing at the Boogities and killing them.

"Waah!" Pit yelled. "Pittoo!"

"What did you just call me?" Dark Pit hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"The same thing your doing. Pummeling Underworld fools. I'm just way better at it."

"Maybe you also sensed that Pit could use your help," Palutena said.

"Don't make me laugh. Now, enough talky talk. There's fighting to be done!" Dark Pit said. "I'm out of here!"

"It was nice of you to show up-" Pit's comment was stifled by the roar of wind passing by Dark Pit's ears. Dark Pit sailed toward Hecate, and slammed the flat of his bow into her head.

"AUGH!" Hecate yelled falling backwards, surprised.

"Miss me?" Dark Pit said.

"Not in the slightest!" Hecate screamed, and shot a barrage of ice pellets at Dark Pit. He shifted his bow to one hand and summoned a Twinbellows cannon, firing a shot at the pellets and blasted them apart. Dark Pit has a sudden idea. He dispelled the bow and summoned a first blade in his left hand. He shot at Hecate, and, as he suspected, a force field appeared, vaporizing it. He hefted his cannon with one hand, and dual wielded the blade and cannon. He shot both at the same time. Hecate frantically looked around, and put up the force field. The cannon's shot vaporized, but the blade's got through fine. Dark Pit smirked. He shot both again. This time the blade's shot was vaporized, but the cannon's got through. But just before that, he heard Ignast's voice.

"NOW!" Ignast yelled, and just as the shot vaporized, a red blur shot into the force field. Hecate screamed. Ignast was inside the force field, hitting Hecate repeatedly. "Go!" Iganst yelled, "Pit's in trouble!" Dark Pit glanced to his left, and groaned. Pit was fighting a giant enemy, and losing. Dark Pit flew straight toward it. He positioned himself so he was going toward it feet first, and smashed his leg into the monster's face.

"Hi-yah!" Dark Pit yelled.

"Pittoo!" Pit yelled. The enemy fell to the ground, and a force field surrounding a castle behind Dark Pit dissolved.

"And that's how you take out a boss!" Dark Pit laughed.

"For future reference, face kicking usually isn't this effective," Palutena said.

"Get a move on before more defenses show up," Dark Pit said.

"Pittoo's right. We should go, even if it means taking orders from HIM," Palutena said, and Pit started to fly toward an entrance.

"Thanks, Pittoo!" Pit said.

"PLEASE stop calling me that," Dark Pit growled.

"Pit, get ready to go in," Palutena said, and Dark Pit turned around, flying back toward Hecate. There wasn't much to do. Hecate was still being pummeled by Ignast, but as soon as Dark Pit appeared, she exploded. Dark Pit flew up to Ignast, high-fiving him.

"She was much more about ranged combat then close range," Ignast said, "as soon as you break through her force field, she's as good as dead."

"Pit's inside," Dark Pit said," so now we just have to hold out until he defeats Medusa."

"Easy enough," Ignast said, "Medusa didn't think that anyone would be able to get past Hecate."

"You know," Dark Pit said, "I've been thinking about something."

"What?" Ignast asked.

"It's about something Prometheus said," Dark Pit said.

"What?"

"He said 'I serve my master Ha- err, Medusa,' I've been rummaging through Pandora's memories, and found a place that I some how couldn't access."

"What was it?" Ignast asked excitedly.

"I found one word: Hades," Dark Pit said.

"Who's that?" Ignast asked.

"I don't know!" Dark Pit yelled, "I'm sure that there's someone behind Medusa, and that person is Hades, but I don't know who Hades is!"

"Oh, you don't?" Dark Pit heard a voice say. Dark Pit spun around, and saw a huge figure. It had purple skin and long, multi-colored hair. It also wore purple robes.

"Hades!" Dark Pit realized, and suddenly the locked off memories opened, and he knew: this was the true leader.

"Really, I'm surprised no one realized it yet!" Hades said. "But, by all means! Continue your little ah, conversation. I have a plot twist to create! See you!" Hades disappeared. Dark Pit growled.

"What are we going to do!?" Ignast said.

"I'm going to warn Pit," Dark Pit said, and he shot off toward the castle Pit had entered. He flew in, paying no attention to his surroundings, going further and further into the castle, his only thought to go faster. For something told him that if Pit was off guard and died, it would be only bad news. Dark Pit entered a huge chamber, but everything was black, and he saw Hades in front of Pit.

"I bid you ado," Hades said, and Pit disappeared. Dark Pit sped at Hades.

"Take this!" Dark Pit yelled, slashing at Hades' face with twin blades.

"Gnat!" Hades yelled, swiping at Dark Pit. Dark Pit dodged, firing at Hades' eyes. Nothing happened. Dark Pit held out his hand, and shot a laser out of it, straight into Hades' face. Nothing. Hades seemed bored. He swiped at Dark Pit again, and this time, it hit. Pain seared up Dark Pit's arm. His vision blurred. He shot at Hades again, but to the same result. Hades punched Dark Pit with his huge hand, and Dark Pit blacked out. However, just before he did, he could swear he heard a girl's voice yell out: "You idiot!" and his vision filled with green, and with a leaf fluttering in front of his eyes.


End file.
